1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solar heating apparatus and, in particular, to windows provided with apparatus for utilizing solar energy to heat and ventilate the interior of a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windows constructed in combination with devices for utilizing solar energy are known in the prior art. Generally, such windows include means for absorbing solar energy from the exterior of the dwelling and radiating heat into the interior. These absorbing and radiating means have been known in the prior art to comprise, for example, rotatable panels as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,294, issued Dec. 12, 1961, or venetian-type blinds as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,159, issued Jan. 11, 1977.
A disadvantage of prior art solar windows and venetian blinds is that they do not have the capability of ventilating the interior of the dwelling with outside fresh air without destroying the solar heating function of the window.
Furthermore, prior art solar windows and venetian blinds are not known to provide window decorations while simultaneously serving a solar-efficiency function. While venetian blinds have been known to incorporate decorations on the panels or slats of the blinds as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,482, issued Mar. 23, 1937, such prior art decorative means are obviously very limited in the number of decorative designs which can be shown in any one venetian blind. Once the slats of prior art venetian blinds are imprinted with a particular design or pattern, it is not possible to change that design or pattern without installing another venetian blind having its own unique pattern. Thus, if a user should desire to decorate his or her dwelling with a new pattern or color of venetian blind to match, for example, newly painted walls, etc., this would entail costly replacement of the entire venetian blind. Another feature of prior art venetian blinds is that the patterns or decorative means thereof do not serve any functional purpose. It is an object of this invention to provide a solar window having the capability of providing heat to the interior of a dwelling while also having the capability of ventilating said interior.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar window having the capability of being arranged in a plurality of selectable and changeable decorative patterns.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a solar window having functional decorative means to enhance the solar efficiency of said window.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a solar window capable of inexpensive, efficient and silent production of solar heat energy.